


Hot and Cruel Summers

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heat Stroke, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Poetry, Slice of Life, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is a short poem about a hot summer.





	Hot and Cruel Summers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some memories and the song, "Cruel Summer" from Bananarama from the 1980's. It's a good song, you might want to check it out. I hope you like it? Be safe out there.

Man, it’s hot.  
Blazing heat coursing through the concrete.  
Eggs could cook here.  
Why did they have to steal my shoes?  
Popsicle juice dripping all over me,  
As my sweaty shirt clings to my chest.  
Muggy and hot air blasting past my ears,  
It’s a cruel, cruel summer heat.  
Run,  
Back to air conditioning.  
Away from this scalding heat.  
Hurry, before you burn your feet.  
Run,  
Home where I belong.  
Away from this heat.  
Man, it’s hot.


End file.
